Angustia Adolescente
by Daily Mail
Summary: Alfred... niño, estas cosas son de la edad. O eso es lo que quiere pensar Arthur. Triste!fic es triste!


**Angustia Adolescente.**

El título lo pensé rápido loco, sry por la quizá no corcondancia de este con el texto. Teenage Angst/Placebo. Ah, Alfred está triste ):!

Recomendaciones: Leer pausamente cada línea, cada coma, punto y... bueno, signos varios, para mejor entendimiento. Y todo lo que esta en cursiva es POV de Alfred. ¿Por qué esto parece un poema? Así lo escribí en mi cuadernito, y una linda persona me dijo que lo dejara así no más y yo le hago caso ps. Pero no, no es un poema. Son sólo cosas de la vida, el lápiz y el espacio del cuaderno. Espero que alguien entienda esto... y que lo comprenda (: Esop.

* * *

><p><em>Me miras perplejo.<em>

_¿Qué? ¿Tengo un moco en la frente?_

_Sí, te dije que me gustas_

_Pero no es para que me mires_

_Como si fuera la primera vez que me ves._

_Me conoces bastante bien_

_No tienes que hacer de este un silencio incómodo._

_Vamos, dime que yo también te gusto_

_Sé que es imprevisto pero lo pensé_

_Bastante, ¿sabes? Eres mi tutor y me_

_Cuidaste y estuviste conmigo desde que_

_Tengo memoria. Para no decir que eres_

_Como un padre, eres un hermano_

_Para mí. Así que… ¿qué tan extraño_

_Te puede parecer esto? Sí, el maldito_

_Complejo de Edipo. Ahora, mientras_

_Tratas de sacar algunas palabras,_

_Tartamudeas… Hey, Arthur, pareces_

_Un bebé así, no es para tanto…_

_¿Todavía lo estás asimilando?_

_Mira, tú, el chico que está aquí,_

_El caballero implacable, el hermano mayor, _

_mi mejor amigo, la persona que_

_Me dio todo el amor que pudo_

_Dar, oye… ¿me escuchas?_

_Toma, aquí tienes una silla. Eso, siéntate._

_Ten este vaso de agua, te hará bien._

_No, pero qué dices, tú no hiciste nada mal, Arthur._

_Jah… ¿por qué piensas así? Lo hiciste tan bien_

_Que más que quererte fraternalmente_

_Terminé amándote y deseándote como amante._

_…Arthur, ¿estás bien? ¡No te desmayes!_

_Ahahaha… claro que estarás bien_

_Si estoy yo cerca de ti._

_No, Arthur, no es tu culpa, no te_

_Sientas así… me haces sentir_

_Culpable a mí… y esto… sólo_

_Sucedió, tómalo como… ¡un_

_Nuevo desafío! Y como el héroe_

_Que llegaré a ser prometo, con_

_La mano en alto, que_

_Te haré sentir bien… así_

_Que dime que yo igual a ti_

_También, que esto igual te pasa,_

_Que todos estos años también_

_Hicieron el mismo efecto en ti._

_Arthur, mírame. No, aquí, a mis ojos. Eso._

_No estés mal, viejo, estas cosas pasan_

_Y yo sólo… ¿Qué? ¡Claro que pasan! No eres_

_El primero en el mundo a quien le sucede_

_Esto… es porque eres una buena persona…_

_O por lo menos lo eres conmigo… y por ser_

_Tan cariñoso… y tan lindo…_

_¿Ves? ¡Ahora te pones rojito! ¡Uhhhh,_

_Arthur está sonrojado! Haha… sí, entiendo_

_Que no es por el cumplido, sino por_

_La situación y sí, no debería burlarme…_

_Hasta en momentos así no dejas_

_De ser tú, Arthur… y por cierto…_

_Te ves mucho más lindo así… hasta_

_Un poco tierno… ¡Yo no dije eso!_

_Lalalá! ¡No te enfades!_

_Y no pongas esa cara de_

_"Ay niño, no me pongas esa cara que sabes que no me puedo negar"_

_¡Los pucheros y cara de perrito_

_Hambriento bajo la lluvia siempre funcionan en ti!_

_Tienes corazón de abuelo, ¿sabías? ¿Ah?_

_No, no te estoy diciendo viejo, viejo-_

_Quiero decir, que con corazón de abuelo_

_No me refiero a que seas anciano o algo,_

_Sino que eres… blando de sentimiento…_

_O algo así_

_Está bien, no más excusas, sé que_

_Me conoces lo bastante como para_

_No necesitarlas… Ok, ahora te escucho._

_¿Que tome asiento? ¡Yo soy muy_

_Joven para estar cansado! ...No, por_

_Cuarta vez, no estoy insinuando_

_Que estás viejo, Arthur. Vaya, no todo_

_El mundo está en tu contra, dios._

_Por lo menos yo no, porque yo te…_

_Ya, ya, me callo… Te escucho…_

_Y ahora hablas y hablas_

_Pero no me puedo concentrar y escucharte…_

_Es que… cuando te miro,_

_Arthur, es casi mágico._

_Y sí, quizá sean de tus seres invisibles,_

_o cosas de la edad y las hormonas_

_Y tus hormonas y esta primavera, y los_

_Libros raros que me presta tío Francis_

_Y… uff, menos mal que no sabes eso…_

_Y sigues hablando y hablas y hablas y_

_Te rascas la cabeza, no me miras cuando_

_Hablas, mírame Arthur, yo lo estoy haciendo,_

_¿Es inútil contigo, no? Hay mañas_

_Que no salen con el tiempo… Ui, nuestras_

_Miradas chocaron, que no me mires así Alfred,_

_No me gusta, y entonces ¡cómo quieres_

_Que te mire! Estoy enamorado de ti, hombre,_

_Te lo puedo gritar si así te queda claro ¡ALFRED_

_F. JONES ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ARTHUR KIR…!_

_¡Ay! ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! ¡Es mi boca!_

_¡Puedo decir lo que quiera y cuando quiera y…!_

_N-no me mires así, está bien, me callo._

_Claro, obvio que quiero una respuesta rápida,_

_La paciencia no es mi fuerte y tú te_

_Das tantas vueltas viejo, me mareas…_

_¿…Por qué… por qué siento que_

_Te duele? Hombre, ¡es amor! ¡Y sí, soy_

_Un idealista y digo que el amor no duele!_

_…Arthur… no, ¿te duele algo de verdad?_

_¿La cabeza? ¿la guatita? ¡¿Acaso son_

_Mariposas? ¡Porque yo igual las siento!_

_Cuando te miro, e incluso es como si_

_Tuviera un nido de ellas, aún cuando ya_

_Confesé lo que tanto me costó_

_Asimilar… Espera… ¿cómo dices?_

_¿…Por qué… por qué parece como si_

_Te estuvieras… disculpando?_

_No, no hay por qué hacerlo… si yo…_

_Yo… ¿por qué me tocas el hombro_

_Como si… como si me tuvieras lástima…?_

_Yo no doy lástima. No me gusta esa_

_Palabra. ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?_

_No, Arthur, yo no estoy mal…_

_¡Sé lo que digo y hago! ¿Que todavía soy_

_Muy joven para entender estas cosas?_

_¡Y qué se supone que tengo que entender!_

_¡Es amor! Amor que siento hacia ti_

_Y no necesité ser ningún especie_

_De filósofo para saberlo. ¿Qué_

_Si medité las cosas? Claro, aunque no lo creas,_

_Hace mucho tiempo que yo…_

_Yo… no, no pensé como te sentirías tú al_

_Saber esto, sí, fui precipitado y desconsiderado… pero…_

_Pero yo sólo quería hacértelo saber porque_

_Yo… pensé que tú igual podrías…_

_Tenía la mínima posibilidad…_

_Sí, te estás disculpando. Diciéndome_

_Que me quieres y aprecias mucho, que_

_Me viste crecer y somos como hermanos,_

_Que no confunda y entrelace las cosas,_

_Que piense bien y claro, que cosas_

_Así no se dicen a la ligera, que…_

—Es malo engañar a otros, pero es peor engañarse a sí mismo, Alfred.

_Qué… exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Oye, Arthur… ¡no, espera! ¿Qué significa esto?_

_¿Por qué te vas? ¡Hey, te estoy hablando! ¡No me_

_Dejes hablando solo! Arthur… ¡…Arthur!_

_Tú… tú acabas… ¿acabas de rechazarme?_

_Recha… zarme? Arthur, ¡vuelve! Yo no…_

_Yo sé que todavía soy un inmaduro e ingenuo pero…_

_¡Creceré por ti! ¡Para ti! ¡Arthur! ¿…Por qué…_

_Me dejas…? ¿Por qué… me dejas así…?_

_¿Por qué… estoy llorando? No, no llores.._

_No llores... No..._

Pero no era el único. Arthur igual lloraba. Llovía en Inglaterra.

Tiempo después de esto, la pequeña colonia de campesinos se independizó.

Se transformó en el gran Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. De a poco fue avanzando, acaparando la atención, robándole el título de potencia mundial a su ex tutor. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No, no por rencor. Ni venganza. Alfred, finalmente, entendió las razones del rechazo que tuvo por parte de Arthur. Hay cosas… que simplemente están hechas para nunca suceder. Y hay que saber vivir con ellas.

Pero aún así, hay noches que despierta sobresaltado, atormentado, lleno de una angustia irreparable que lo invade y envuelve. ¿Por qué? Porque sigue soñando con que todo pudo haber sido de otra manera, que él no es él, que no tiene que cumplir con las responsabilidades que se le imponen, que Arthur tampoco es lo que es, y es lo que él quiere que sea. Sueña con momentos vividos, recuerdos impregnados ya en su ser, de su infancia y pubertad, esos días felices donde se sentía cuidado y querido por un ser que le sabía indestructible. Donde todavía sueña con ser el pequeño Alfred y estar en los brazos del adolescente Arthur, como dos seres felices. Pero no, la realidad es otra. En el frío de su habitación, prende las luces y no hay nada. Sólo los fantasmas del pasado. Los saluda con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, de esas que muy pocas suele contornear. Vuelve a apretar el interruptor para desahacerse de la radiante luz, y proceder a envolverse en las frazadas, acurrucándose en el gran almohadón, envolviéndolo, abrazándolo, y tratando, por sobre todo, de no llorar.

* * *

><p>¿Alguien captó? ): Igualmente gracias por leer (:<p> 


End file.
